minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
CotV Chapter Fourteen
I awoke to a ringing in my ears. Why was that there? I had no time to think of it. I needed to find Alex. Why do I keep passing out? Why wasn't I at the bottom of a waterfall? Okay, where was I? I looked around. Cave. A small cave, a hole in the ravine, behind the waterfall. Amazing. I'd jumped right through. Well, at least I was safe. I peered out of the cave and up at the sky. Black. Still nighttime. All right then. None of the mobs I saw were still present at the top, and the coast looked clear, at least what I could see of it. So I leapt into the waterfall and started swimming up. A slow ascent, maybe, but it led to a pool of water on the surface. I drew my sword and looked around. No monsters. Nice. I began to progress towards the Reskimit Tower. The moans and groans of corrupt zombies far away did nothing to break my resolve. Gravel crunched beneath my feet and the mycelial purple mesh pulsed on the blocks it covered. A few monsters were stuck inside houses, but I didn't take any risks with them. The last thing I wanted was for one to get the jump on me. Their ugly, twisted faces leered out the windows, like it was basic instinct for them to hate me. Basic instinct... Was it instinct, or... or... no. Not again. I mentally rejected the static forming at the outside of my vision. I couldn't afford to pass out here and now, even if it would lead to enlightenment. I shook my head clear, and had no more time to do anything before a window near me cracked and shattered, and a large beast jumped out, giving a fearsome growl. Its fur was black and the skin underneath was red, which I could see from its flat monkey-like face. Its eyes and mouth emitted a yellow glow, casting a bit of light on the dark road around me. I had my sword in my hands, so I jumped at it, slashing across its face. Lucky shot. It swung one of its rocklike monstrous arms at me, knocking me back down. I took the opportunity to duck behind it and run, continuing along the roads. No way I could defeat that thing, not on my own. It roared, and gave chase. An intersection awaited me, with the road ahead blocked by gravel. I took a left there, and was met by more corrupt zombies. I decided against the route, and turned back to go the other way. Too late. The beast reached the same junction, turned to me, and cornered me against the zombies. The beast rushed at me and I dodged, but it was quick enough to come back before I landed, swiping down at me. It jumped into the air and I leapt forward, rolling out of its landing spot, where it pounded down full-weight, causing a vibration in the ground around me. I took a few swipes at the zombies while it stood up, then turned back to face it. It jumped at me again, so I slid underneath, but once more it came in with a second attack and slammed me directly in the face. I fell backwards and my back hit the ground. My head rolled to the side. It was pounding, ringing. The monster jumped up for a finishing move. I closed my eyes, prepared to die. I wasn't dying. I opened my eyes and looked up. It wasn't there. I turned my head. It was behind me, three arrows in its skull. Through my blurry vision, I saw Alex leap across the intersection and jab her sword into its chest, and it died, its body disappearing into smoke. I rolled over and tried to stand up, but I was only able to kneel. "Here," she said, extending her hand out to me. I grabbed it and stood up. "Now come on. We need to get out of here." Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV